Red Bull Gives You Wings
by RedBullGivesYouWings
Summary: Ugh. I'm too lazy to be posting stories. A little something a friend requested. Family fluff... I guess? .x. T for curses and blood.


_WOWIE._

_What have I created oh god._

_Anyway. This was a request from an online friend :p_

_A quick One Shot thing I threw together in a night._

_Hope y'all enjoy._

* * *

A fierce yell echoed through the dark world, emitting from a young adult with a dual bladed sword. He swiftly cut downwards with his blade, cutting the shadow in two with his final blow. It exploded, throwing him backwards before it dissolved into the ground. He stood up from the blood coated floor, picking up his blade and staring at the place the beast once stood.

"We..." He was shocked, before jumping into the air in a fit of delight. "We did it! Izanagi! We finally did it!" The lightning god hovered next to him as he cried out in joy. Once he landed, he fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"Damn, he did a number on us though, didn't he?" He spit out some blood that had collected in his mouth. "Peh. This is going to take a lot of medicine to fix up." He took his backpack off, rummaging through it before pulling out a vial of tinted blue liquid. He set his blade beside himself while he opened it and drank the contents. He put the container back in his bag and stood up, energy rejuvenated. He pulled up a badly torn sleeve to check his wrist watch.

"Oh crap! It's past dinner! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" He yelped, before quickly picking up his sword and slipping across the floor, rushing to the door.

"Izanagi~!" He yelled, tripping over his own feet as he tried to balance himself on the slippery substance. He landed face first on the floor with a grunt, pushing himself up and shooting the god a glare.

"Thanks for the help." He muttered sarcastically.

"I should have brought a camera." He finally spoke, annoying his companion even more.

"Geez! Just help me out of this mess, would you? I've got to get home!" Izanagi smiled, before floating over and helping him up, guiding him towards the doorway. Once his feet were on dry ground, he broke into a run towards the television set that would bring him home. The lightning god floated slightly in front of him, showing him the way although he already had it memorized. He dove through the small screen, landing on his floor with a loud bang.

"Aw, geez..." He muttered, before jumping up and throwing off his shirt, digging through his drawers and pulling on a fresh one over it as quick as possible. He kicked off his shoes and did the same with his jeans. A card floated lazily out of the screen and he grabbed it, making it shatter, which allowed it to disappear. He threw the blood stained garments until his covers, along with the blood soaked sword.

"It'll have to do for now..." He murmured to himself, pulling the covers up over them and rushing out of his room, jumping down the stairs into the living room.

Nanako glanced up at his form. "Oh, you came down." She smiled innocently, sitting at the table watching television. "Dad hasn't come home yet, but he called and said he was picking up dinner. He says he's sorry for being late." Her eyes cast downwards in a gloomy expression. "But it's okay. I'm used to it."

His face softened as he gazed upon her. "Hey, it'll be alright." He told her, walking over and sitting across from her. He wasn't sure exactly what to say as he didn't really know her, but he hoped that would be enough.

"You think so?" She asked, looking up excitedly and he nodded. She beamed up at him with closed eyes, before turning to the television. They watched it together in an awkward silence. After a while of watching a mystery show Nanako loved, there was a bang on the door. She jumped up and he gazed after her as she raced to the door. She opened it.

"He's home!" She called, bouncing up and down. He smiled halfheartedly down at the table in silence. He caught something smeared the backs of his hands.

'There's blood on my hands...' He realized. He smiled again. 'I should have thought of that. I wonder if there's any on my face Nanako didn't notice.' The dark crimson clashed with his pale skin and mixed with his dark eyes, so there was no doubt Dojima would notice while they were eating. He continued staring at the floor.

"What's wrong, Yu? Not going to eat?" Dojima asked.

"I'm not hungry. I'm sorry."

The detective laughed. "That's alright. You can eat it tomorrow. And look alive, would you? Let us see your face!" He stiffened, but looked up anyway. His uncle's expression turned serious as he noted the crimson sprayed across his face and around his eyes. He could tell immediately by his reaction that there was certainly blood on him. The glasses clearly hadn't done much to keep the carmine fluid off of him.

"Yu, can we talk outside for a moment?" He asked, a dark undertone in his voice he could tell was aimed for him. "Nanako, we'll be right back. You can continue eating." His cousin seemed distressed.

"We'll be back soon." Yu told her, standing up and following his uncle outside. Once the door shut behind the two, his uncle turned on him.

"I don't want to be harsh on you, but blood is something to be dealt with seriously, especially with these murders happening. Care to explain?"

"Uncle, it's not what you think. I'm not harming anyone, nor am I harming myself."

"Are you getting into fights?" He asked, holding him roughly by the shoulders, almost shaking him. "Yu, If you are, I need to know these things."

Yu closed his eyes and smiled, almost laughing. "I suppose you could say that." He admitted, envisioning the fight he just finished almost an hour before.

"With who? Where? Are you being bullied?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

He could hear the frustration in Dojima's voice. "You need to be more specific! What's going on?" He was on the verge of yelling.

'Tell him. He wouldn't be able to get in anyway.' Izanagi told him, sensing his contradicting thoughts.

'But... What if he finds a way? I can't risk him getting himself killed!'

'There is no way, not unless you own a persona. He doesn't, I can feel it. Just tell him.' Yu sighed, reopening his eyes.

"Alright. You see, there's these things called shadows, which me and my persona fight together. We go into the television to fight them, and today-"

His uncle looked appalled. "This isn't a goddamned game! I thought you could at least have trusted me enough to tell me the truth by now!"

He was shattered. 'He... Doesn't believe me?' He thought in disbelief.

'Well, then let us prove it.'

'Huh? How?'

'Call on me.'

'Here? In the human world? Does that even work? In the middle of the street? Where everyone on this block could see if-?'

'Just do it.' He commanded.

'Alright, then.' He shut up about it rather quickly. He spun on his heel, turning his back on his uncle.

"Yu? What are you doing?" He questioned. He threw his arm out, focusing on Izanagi.

"Persona!" He yelled. The card materialized in front of his face, floating there until he broke it with his hand.

"What the-?" Dojima breathed as a wind picked up around their feet and a large figure began to come into view in front of them, floating above the sidewalk. Izanagi kneeled down so he was face to face with the people in front of the house.

"Pleasure to finally speak with you, Ryotaro Dojima." His deep voice rolled through the air like thunder and a small amount of static filled the air around him.

"Uncle, meet Izanagi."

Dojima took a step backwards, away from his looming figure.

"What is he?"

"My persona." Before the two knew it, he had pressed himself up against the door, away from the supernatural being and gun pointed.

"Izanagi, chill out on the whole god thing. You're freaking him out." Yu whispered. The lightning deity huffed, but moved backwards and away from the two slightly, straightening himself out.

"I apologize, then."

"Hm." He responded, looking expectantly at his uncle and waiting for a response. Dojima took a hesitant step forward.

"I don't bite. I don't have teeth." He turned towards him, motioning to his mask. "See?"

"Uh, yes." He cleared his throat. "I can see that."

Yu smirked slightly from the side. 'Taking a shine to him, are you?' He asked his persona mentally.

'I simply want him to feel comfortable.'

'Uh-huh.'

He ignored his last comment and turned towards the adult again. "Do you believe us now? About the television world, the shadows, and such."

Dojima scratched the back of his head. "I guess I HAVE to, or it'll keep me up at night." He admitted.

There was a knock at the door from inside. "Uh, are you guys done? It's getting cold." Nanako's small voice asked from through the door.

Yu could sense Izanagi's excitement. "Not tonight." He told him.

"But-..." He frowned.

"Not. Tonight."

"Okay, okay."

"Well, I guess that's our cue to go inside, right? But, ah, what should we do with... him?"

Yu grinned. "He'll be fine. Just have to do one last thing." Izanagi glowed a slight blue, before disappearing. A small card floated down in his place. Yu broke it and turned towards the door.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, he's returned for now. He takes residence in my mind until I call on him."

"... You hear his voice in your head?"

Yu smiled. "Not unless I want to talk to him. We can block each other out. We should be getting back to Nanako now." Dojima nodded in understanding and they walked through the door. Nanako was in her normal seat, keeping watch over the food.

Yu walked over to the sink and washed the blood off himself, drying himself with a towel before returning to his seat.

* * *

_Uh._

_If you enjoyed, leave a review and stalk me._

_I got more shit where this came from I promise._


End file.
